Rules
Health gained per level is always maximized. Strongholds: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwF09f1afXWlMlhlVUozZGY2RGM/view The feat “Healer” has the following extra benefits: * Increase your Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * Gain advantage on Wisdom(Medicine) checks. Sorcerer’s will gain bonus known spells at level 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9, for spell levels 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. These bonus known spells are based off the type of Sorcerer Origin used. This is because I personally feel that Sorcerers are a little lacking, but only in the fact that they get to know the least amount of spells of any full spellcaster.' ' * if the bonus spell you get from this homebrew rule is the same you’d get from your Domain, then you can instead choose a different Sorcerer Spell of the same level. Breather: a breather is a 1 minute resting time during which players can expend a hit die to heal. ' ' Flanking: when attacking an enemy that has an enemy of it directly across from you, you have advantage on your attack. ' ' Familiars are intelligent entities with a history and personality of their own: of course they still are generally helpful and want you to succeed, but they have suggestions to make and can do things on their own. This is more dependent on how much you want to communicate/interact to/with your familiar. Tool Kit Consumables: http://www.dmsguild.com/product/171344/Recipe-Crafting-for-Consumables we are using version 1.2 , here is the pdf if you don’t want to make an account on that site. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_45ZT7l7_shNzMxeUdWVEFUZnc/view?usp=sharing I individually single out some consumables as unfit for the game due to balance or lore reasons, but do not penalize you (if you learn a recipe for a consumable that is unfit for the game, then I give you a new one of the same level that is fit). Warlock Patrons: http://homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/SyJAf2wV - Pheonix Patron http://homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/Byowosnr - Serpent Gods Patron Wizard Arcane Tradition: http://homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/BkkH3TWt All Spells and Magical Items: may not work as described Spells Level 6th and Above: Learning spells of 6th level or higher is incredibly difficult, due to the fact that the way magic has changed since the past 70 years. After you have learned such a spell, you must train with it before you are allowed to add it to your list of spells known. It takes 3 days per spell level beyond 5th to master it. This time covers training time spent to learn how to use the spell, and you must spend at least 4 hours a day doing so. If you devote yourself to only learning how to use the spell, then the time is shortened to 2 days per spell level beyond 5th. You cannot be considered to be training with the spell if you do not have the components necessary to cast the spell. Traveling and Summoning Between the Planes: Overcoming the barrier between the planes set up by Xanathos requires true concentration and power. After casting a spell meant to do so, the caster must also roll a concentration check- at disadvantage. The DC of the check is equal to - the level of the spell. Certain spells, such as Find Familiar, do not fall prey to this rule.